


cass

by currentlycrying



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam is a Saint, Shipper!Sam, Wow, ahaha new episode tonight yeeaaaahhh, ahahaahahahahah, also there is a death but you know, but they're not major, enjoy, i read this once, if you know the person who wrote it please tell me so i can dedicate this fic to them, my friend showed me this post, ok maybe a little, sam runs a blog, they dont even get mentioned until they die, this is a head canon bare with me, you wont get that emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlycrying/pseuds/currentlycrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the urban myth is tested:<br/>"everytime someone calls Castiel, Cass, a child dies"</p>
            </blockquote>





	cass

"Where are we going," Castiel asked Dean as he sat shotgun.  
"It's a surprise, Ca-," Dean said quickly interupted by Sam.  
"Cass." Sam said from the back.  
"God da-"  
too late. dean ran over little johnny.  
"i knew it, the internet rumors are true," Sam said viciously typing on his laptop again.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh i dont know what this is so im just leave it here
> 
>  
> 
> who wants 2 see sam's blog post i just thought up?
> 
>  
> 
> also comment if you wana talk or request a fic and kudos are lovley  
>  
> 
> too late.  
> this is a series.  
> stay tuned listeners.


End file.
